The present invention related to an arrangement for the instillation of fluids in a urethra comprising a tube of appropriate rigidity and diameter to be capable of being introduced into the urethra, which tube exhibits at its one end a device for the attachment of the tube to a source of the aforementioned fluid.
One disadvantage of previously disclosed instillation arrangements is that it is difficult to achieve a good seal between the opening of the urethra and the instillaton tube. This is unsatisfactory, especially in conjunction with the instillation of cytotoxic drugs, whose leakage can cause harm to the medical and nursing staff.
Furthermore, in previously disclosed instillation arrangements, the tube is often so long that, when it has been introduced, it reaches as far as or into the vicinity of the bladder. In this way those bacteria which are normally washed away during urination are able to make their way undisturbed up through the urethra in the space between it and the tube. The result of this is infections, which means that the instillation treatment must be interrupted, to be resumed at a later date once the infection has been arrested, which is unnecessarily painful for the patient and reduces the effectiveness of the treatment.
A further disadvantage associated with the length of the instillation tube in previously disclosed arrangements is the fact that crystals frequently form in the aforementioned space between the instillation tube and the wall of the urethra, against which the crystals chafe, causing pain and a propensity to infection.